1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a two-way lock mechanism and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional notebook computer includes an upper casing and a low casing connected to each other in a foldable manner. The upper casing includes a panel module, and the low casing includes a host module and a keyboard module. The upper casing covers the low casing when the notebook computer is not in use. The upper casing pivots relative to the low casing for adjusting a view angle of the panel module according to operation of the notebook computer. As the upper casing covers the low casing, the notebook computer utilizes a lock mechanism to constrain a movement of the upper casing relative to the low casing, to prevent the casings from separation by accident hit. However, constraint of the conventional lock mechanism is released by moving a button along single direction, and the conventional lock mechanism is not suitable for the user with different habits, such as the right-handed user and the left-handed user. Therefore, design of a two-way lock mechanism is an important issue in the mechanical industry.